Of the Horde
by AnnoyingCatBanquet
Summary: Taking place when the goblins were first became refugees after Kazan went BOOM, one little warlock is left in unknown territory with a not-so-friendly troll. Two unlikely companions, one strange and unknown future. "What could possibly go wrong?"
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back with an all new FanFiction! This is, yet again, a very old fiction I wrote a long time ago that I'm deciding to post. Do I necessarily like it? A little. I'm noticing some problematic themes within my writing but again, I wanted to honor what I wrote unaltered here so I hope you guys still enjoy it! This was not finished so I will let you know when I've resumed the writing and it's more from my improved style!**

Chapter One

"New Trade Princess? But Mama, I don't want that..."

"Don't be silly Mixy!" Mama said as she groomed through her daughter's long dark hair. "Me and your papa have been planning for a very long time! Can you imagine what would happen if we gave up now?" Mixy rolled her bright blue eyes and moved her lips to her mother's words as she mocked them to herself. "You want a skull clip or a cross bone clip baby?" her mother added distractedly as she looked through a jewelry box on the small nightstand beside the vanity they worked on.

"Skull today, please Mama..." Mixy stared off into space for a while. A short, pudgy goblin with light jade skin, Mixy had long black hair that her mother had styled into layers that framed around her face and reached all the way down to her waist. The young goblin had a round face with full dark lips and bright blue eyes that she'd gotten from her deceased grandmother, as her parents adorned a deep brown eye color. "Kay, baby. You're all set for tonight."

Mixy looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was long and straight, but caressed her face softly and her makeup contrasted with her skin lightly. Her mother had been adamant about the party that night; one of the trade princes would be there as well countless other guests. Mixy's job was to be easy: woe the trade prince and marry him. Of course, many goblins concocted schemes to earn riches of their own in order to outstand current trade prince's wealth, but after several failed business attempts, Mixy's parents were at their whit's end. This, they felt, was the only way for them to be close to successful. If she were to marry a trade prince, she'd technically be a trade princess, or at least close to it.

And while he was one of the competing trade princes, her parents felt that money outweighed pride in most instances. While Mixy cared for money and wealth just as any other goblin, she did not care to be the bride of a trade prince. She hadn't cared enough to remember which prince it was or even what cartel he hailed from. To her, wealth not only relied on money but also freedom, and if she were to follow this marriage against her will, she would be that much poorer.

"Put on that dress and it's all gonna go great!" Mama kissed her cheek and left the room. Mixy stood up and looked out her second story window and out onto the kaja'mite mines below. The troll slaves were working away while the hobgoblins made sure to keep them in line. She could hear her father shouting commands at them from below, "That's right, get back to work ya bunch of chumps!" She sighed and looked down at one particular troll; he had a bright red mohawk and dull grayish blue skin. She leaned against the window sill; why couldn't any of the goblins look as good as trolls? Not to mention, most of them seemed too distracted by the rest of the beautiful girls to care about any singular one, let alone her.

A small cry came from her feet and Mixy looked down; her orange and white cat, Taffy, looked up at her with wide, glittering brown eyes. "I know, I know, trolls and goblins don't work well. He's a slave and I'm... Middle class despite what my parents keep tellin' me." She looked out again at the mines and at the one troll. She'd seen him the first day he'd been brought in, and she'd watched him work in the mine almost every day. What more would he be doing as a slave?

Although she'd seen him, she'd never spoken to him nor did she even know his name. Of course, she'd never ask him for it. Out of all the trolls, he seemed to be the most hostile; he was younger, leaner and looked as though he'd nothing to loose most the time. She'd always wondered why he hadn't been the one to cause the company any issues. It was at that moment, his dangerous eyes flicked up at her window and stared at her angrily. She widened her blue eyes and rushed to turn away.

There was no mistaking it, she reasoned with herself, he'd looked directly at her! And while he'd been working, the look in his eyes almost screamed for want of her death. Shivering, she concluded that her odd lusting after the trolls, particularly the most lethal, was not a reasonable one nor was it a healthy one.

She moved her eyes towards the dress on the bed and went to put it on; it was black with a green tiger pattern on it; the shade almost matched her skin so well that it looked as though the fabric had cut away where the bright stripes were. It was around the time that the sun started to go down and the slaves were put away that the party would start. Mixy saw that the party lanterns were starting to turn on and went to her small bookshelf. On it, she had many books on warlocks.

Pulling one off, she practiced casting a spell that she'd hoped would at least make her feel better about the situation. She began mumbling to herself and perusing the energies in her head; while she'd never been able to preform this summoning, she was hoping it would work. Suddenly, a purple light shown and a sickly looking creature smiled before her. It's skin was gray and it's eyes were envious green. "An imp!" she called the demon. "I finally did it! Mama!" she called down the stairs, hoping her mother would respond. "What is it, honey?" she asked.

"I finally summoned a demon!"

"Ya what?"

"I finally summoned a demon!" she called a little louder. "Oh that's great honey!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Just make sure it doesn't leave a mess! And don't bring it to the party! Wait." There was a moment's pause. "On second thought, bring it to the party! It'll tell the trade prince that you're not a dumb broad! Unless he likes dumb broads..." She could hear her mother get lost in thought and rolled her eyes; was this really all her mama thought about?

"Whatever!" she looked over at her first demon; the creature had not moved from its spot and stared intently at her, awaiting a command with a smile. "Well... The party is going to start any minute now though, she remembered. "Mama's right... I do need you to leave... But thanks for showin' up!" she smiled as she dismissed the demon back to it's realm. She'd only wanted to make sure she could do it. If she could summon a demon at the party, maybe the trade prince would run away from her in fear. But like her mother said, he could also find her more attractive, which was counterproductive.

But then the ground started to rumble, and time seemed to stop for Mixy as she looked out at the sky. The volcano was erupting, and from what she could see, the outline of a large, dangerous dragon was flying away. Mixy began to breathe heavily and look around. "Mixy! Parties takin' a rain check! We gotta get out of here!" she heard her mother cry from the stairs below. Looking around, Mixy rushed to grab a bag and throw her most valuable possessions into it; luckily they were all within arm's reach. With her bag full, she rushed Taffy into her arms and ran down the stairs.

Shoulda summoned that demon to carry this bag. Freakin' heavy! She thought bitterly to herself as she ran down to meet her mother. Looking around the living room frantically, she couldn't find her anywhere. "Outside baby!" her mother called. Her mother's brown eyes were wide with horror as she looked over to the mines, awaiting her husband. "Where's Papa?" Mixy asked in a hushed voice to her mother. Suddenly, two hands pulled the female goblins back by their shoulders. "Right here! And I got us a way off the island! Freakin' expensive though. Cost us every macaroon." He grunted. Her father seemed agitated as he spun the girls around to face him. "Here's the plan, we all have to meet at the docks. Done deal. We'll hop on a boat there and get out of here. Where to? Don't know. But I have a few investments I'm gonna collect before we get there. Mama, I'm gonna need your help. Mixy, you stay here and find what you can. Make me proud girl." Her father kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her mother's hand before she could say anything.

Little did the young goblin know that she would not be meeting her mother and father at the docks. "Find what I can? What do I find?" she asked her small cat as she began to walk away. The ground beneath her was threatening, and she knew she needed to run, but she also knew that she needed to grab whatever loot she could in order for her family to survive after this dispute. Something banged into her mind as she realized with a start that the mines might hold kaja'mite that they could use!

Running down the mind, she hardily noticed there weren't any slaves or that there were broken chains scattered on the ground. Around her, goblins screamed and cried, but she tried to keep her mind on the money. Rushing into the mine was a bad idea, she knew, but if she could just get a few pieces of the desired mineral, she might be able to leave a lot faster. Rushing in, she felt as pebbles and small stones fell down from the mine's ceiling with each rumble. She coughed and sneezed at the dust that surrounded her, but she kept moving forward towards a cart that was filled with the green stone. Grabbing some and putting in her backpack, her cat cried beside her, fearing for their lives.

It wasn't until something large grabbed her from behind that she realized Taffy had been warning her. "Where's da nearest boat?" hissed a creature with a thick accent. "B-Boat?" she was in shock and fear. "Yeh, boat. We're gettin' da hell outta hear!" Hissed the creature again. "I-I don't know no boat! The only one's sailing are the ones that the trade princes are leaving with! And you have to pay to get on those!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please let me go!" she was certain that it was a slave now.

"Fine! We just take a boat den!" the angered troll shouted and two other's, from what she heard, also chanted with him. One asked him something in Zandali, but she knew it had to be about her as her capture released her. The tunnel began to shake more and she turned to see two trolls rush for the exit. The one that had held her, however, stayed behind; her eyes grew wide to see whom it was.

His red mowhawk and long braids were vibrant in the dim light of the mine and his eyes were ablaze with their usual fury. She coughed as more dust entered her lungs and from somewhere deeper in the mine, she heard the ceiling collapse. It was when she tried to stand that she realized her small leg had hit the ground wrong when the troll had dropped her and her ankle was now twisted. The troll watched as her intently. "Da mine is following. Ya best get out of here." He told her.

She didn't question why he'd help a goblin, but she turned up to him with tears in her eyes. "I can't move. M-My ankle's twisted an I hafta carry this bag." She began to hyperventilate as the walls shook furiously. Taffy rushed into her arms as the troll picked her up and threw her backpack on his back. "Den I guess I have no choice." He rushed them out of the cave to safety, but only to watch as Kezan began to burn. Rushing down towards the docks, he looked back to the small goblin. "Which dock?" he asked her, however it was futile; she'd collapsed from lack of oxygen or perhaps too much stress. Sighing, he rushed towards the beach to where a few slaves had stolen a boat. Jumping onto it, he barked orders to his companions as they set sail to sea with an unlikely guest in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Taffy was licking her face and something was cushioning her head. Was she back at home? Had it all been a dream? Opening her eyes, she saw a dull cloud-covered sky above her. "Mama? Papa?" she asked in a hoarse voice as she sat up. _Trolls!_ There were three in the boat; one large male with greenish skin and a green mess of hair, one female with light blue skin and a white mowhawk and then the one she recognized better than any, for he was the one who'd saved her.

She tried scooted herself back, but ran into her backpack and the edge of the boat. She began to breathe heavily and panicked as she realized she was the only goblin in the boat. "So, ya lazy creatures do wake up at some point." said the female in a disappointed tone. She looked over to see meet the angered stare of the woman. "W-where am I?" she asked. "Kezan is no more. If it weren't fo' Vonzahn, ya'd be dead." she hissed as she motioned to the red-haired troll. She stared at him in awe for a moment and his face grew angered. "Why would you save a goblin?" she asked. "I'm no murderer." He growled, ending her curiosity.

She looked around. "What about my Mama and Papa? I was supposed to meet them!" she cried looking distraught. "They were waiting for me!" The female got agitated and yelled, "Quitcha crying! What good does it do ya? Ya be annoying." The female threatened to hit the smaller creature. "How did a pitiful race like ya capture us?" she snarled in disappointment as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Dat be enough. Da past is in da past. Now we need ta focus on gettin' ta Kalimdor." Vonzahn said as his friend with the green hair began to row the boat with an oar. "We'll die out here before we be even gettin' there." The female grunted as she crossed her arms and muttered a curse in Zandali. Mixy realized that they were talking about food and water. Still shaken, she offered, "W-well I can help with that! You're lucky you got a goblin with ya!" She tried to sound positive as she turned to look through her backpack. Past the kaja'mite, she found a small contraption belt and bracelet. "My papa put this together for me and I did the readjustments... I should have a button for a water purifier. Is he incredible or what? How could he have known I'd need something for this?" she smiled as she poured seawater into the funnel.

"He's a slave driver!" the woman yowled in rage, being unable to contain herself. "Kimei, stop dis. It not be helpin' anyone." Vonzahn hissed. Mixy, on the other hand, tried to ignore the snarky and correct comments as she focused on the contraption in front of her. It rotated spikes and violated countless safety violations, but in the end it produced clear "ish" water.

"This should do it!" she passed the canister around. Vonzahn drank, but Kimei refused and kept her eyes locked on Mixy. The other male drank and nodded to the goblin as he continued to row. "We won't die! We'll get to Kalimdor and I'll find my family again." She smiled as Taffy curled up in her lap. "Dey may have enslaved us, but dey do have good contraptions." Vonzahn admitted.

Kimei would not admit a single thing, but did not take her eyes off of the goblin. "We should just kill her now and get rid of da issue." She growled in a low tone. Mixy backed towards the edge of the boat, fearing that they might actually take her suggestion into consideration. "We not be doing that Kimei." Vonzahn gave her an uninterested look and leaned against the side of the boat, closing his eyes. "Now rest up. Ya be needing ta row in a lil an give ol Zaro a break." Mixy's eyes widened. "Wait! I can help with that too!" she smiled. Standing up, and rocking the boat slightly, she began to chant the summoning that she'd memorized by heart. If she did it correctly, as she had before, she could summon her demon to help them row to Kalimdor!

The purple light flashed and the troll's eyes widened. "She be a damn warlock, Vonzahn!" cried Kimei. The imp gave them a wide, green smile. "Imp. Row the boat." Mixy commanded as her imp rushed over to grab the oar from the large troll known as Zaro. The three trolls backed up against the boat and even Vonzahn showed that he was highly disturbed by the new discovery. "Ya be bringing a damn warlock on board, Vozahn! We hafta get rid of her!" Kimei yelled again. "N-nay. Even trolls have warlocks, and da damn imp is rowing for us." He sighed after a moment. "I don' trust dis creature!" Kimei reasoned.

"I don't get what's the big deal, it's just rowing the boat." Mixy shrugged. "If you want to throw me in the sea for helping, then that's your deal." She began to go through her bag and pull out a pillow and blanket; they were significantly smaller as she was a smaller creature. "Ya pack ya whole damn bedroom in der?" Vonzahn asked. "What's it to you? I'm going to sleep. Call me when ya wanna eat or drink. Between my engineering and my magic, you guys should consider yourselves lucky!" She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep under the clouded sky.

In truth, Mixy didn't know how to feel. She was distraught at loosing her parents and worried that they may not have made it off the island in time. The other part of her was terrified of the liberated trolls she now found herself with; surely Vonzahn had not only saved her previously, but now he seemed to be the only thing preventing Kimei from killing her. And something in her heart made her enraged at the female troll, and it wasn't just the fact that she wanted to rid the boat of any goblin presence. She felt that her only default now was to put on a scary face and hoped that kept the monsters at bay. If she could make herself look bigger than she was, perhaps she could make it to land alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Land was only an hour in sight and Mixy felt relief. The last few days had been a series boredom and easy jobs. She'd helped clean water, for the most part, or cook fish, but out of all it'd just been her, her cat, and her imp against the three trolls. Kimei sort of came around, deciding that she'd eat the food and drink that the goblin gave her, although she placed no trust nor kindness in her.

Mixy didn't mind. Although she did notice that Kimei and Vonzahn were very close and often slept close to each other. After longingly staring at him from afar for so long, Mixy had no trouble time admitting her jealousy to herself, but she knew that there wasn't much that she could do about the situation. Her priority was to get to land and find her parents as soon as she could. Still, she did feel a pang of anger every time the white haired beauty rested in the crook of the male troll's arm.

But now it didn't matter. Now they were nearing land and their time together would end. While she hated watching the couple, she felt sad that she'd be leaving Vonzahn and probably never see him again after this. A quarrel hit her ears as she turned her attention to the two in question. "What do ya mean ya aint going back ta da island? Ya staying in Orgrimmar?" Kimei's hiss hurt her ears. Vonzahn looked extremely bored as he rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "I be wanted ta work for da Horde on da inside. Going back ain't what I be wanting." He said simply.

"The tribe needs us! And what of our marriage?" she hissed. So it was true, Mixy sighed, they were more than just a couple. "When did ya get dat idea?" He opened his eyes now to peer at her, Mixy's large bat ears perking in interest. "I taught it be obvious! Ya want ta be a proper man, no?" She seemed taken aback, despite her harsh features; perhaps she'd now realized the relationship was more one sided than she'd thought. "I like ya, Kimei, but we ain't been together very long." It seemed as though he was trying to cushion the blow, but Kimei obviously was enraged.

Zaro and Mixy locked eyes for a moment, now noticing that they were witnessing a very personal fight and were definitely stuck in the middle of it, forced to watch. "Den I not be following ya anywhere. I be going back on me own. Zaro, will ya follow me?" she asked shooting a harsh look at the third troll. "I got nowhere ta go." The large troll, speaking for the first time in their long journey, spoke in a deep voice. "Fine by me." Vonzahn seemed angered, but still stayed in his pose; Mixy may have been tricking herself, but she swore she'd seen his muscles relax slightly.

For the remainder twenty minutes of the boat ride, everyone sat in awkward silence. Once they pulled to shore, Kimei said nothing, but merely walked away. Zaro turned and smiled at Mixy. "Tank ya for ya help. I know she not be saying it, and perhaps Vonzahn never will either, but ya saved our lives with ya warlock magic and goblin technology. I won't be forgettin' it soon." He turned and left, completely in step with his female counter part. Sighing, Mixy turned around and faced Vonzahn.

"Thanks for saving my life on the island. But don't go thinking I owe ya. After all, I fed us the whole way here." She smiled and held out her hand. "Pleasure doing business with ya." The troll eyed her with suspicious eyes and refused to shake her hand. "What ya be doin' now?" he asked her instead. Her blue eyes held concern and her plump lips pouted a bit as she considered what he'd asked her. "I gotta find the nearest town and find my parents." She said, sounding a bit more desperate than she'd anticipated. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Why ya even lookin' for dem?" he asked her. "Look, I know my papa was a slave driver but he's not the one who put you in cuffs! Got it? That's the trade prince and quite frankly I hate all of the goblin princes!" Her eyes were passionate and her face wore anger at the remembrance of her attempted engagement. He crossed his arms and stared at her with his naturally fierce eyes. "Ya have a fair point. I suppose dat makes sense." Although his words did not match his expression.

"Well, anyways. I gotta get out of here. So see ya." Mixy sighed and began to make her way to way north; she was certain she'd run into something on the way up there. "Ya don' even know where ya going." The troll called behind her. "So? What's it to you?" she turned around and huffed, frustrated that he was even bothering the interaction further. "I lead ya ta Orgrimmar. From der, we part ways." He offered.

Mixy felt her heart flop in her rib cage; had the troll she'd always admired from afar actually just offer to help her find her way to the city? Was he actually going to stay with her, even if it were only for a short time? "Fine." She puffed, trying to mimic his rough personality. Turning to lead the way, she crossed her arms and tried to stand tall despite the fatigue in her legs from the long boat ride. "Wrong way." He sighed and placed his hand down on her head to steer her in the right direction. "Orgrimmar is dat way." He said simply as he lead the way. Hobbling behind him with her short and stout legs, Mixy yelled cheerfully, "Right!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Ya be tired." He commented as he noticed his companion was now slowing down significantly. "Yeah..." she admitted. "But I can keep going. My Impy over there is carrying my bag, so that helps." Although Taffy was sleeping in her jade arms. "Lemme carry ya. Ya be slowing us down." He grumbled as he picked her up without permission. "It's fine! Put me down!" she screamed angrily. "Ya a goblin, not an orc. Ya be light enough." He stared straight ahead. Grumbling to herself, she tried to get comfortable in his muscled arms.

She was thankful that, unlike some trolls, he had smaller upturned tusks; anything longer and she would have made a swing set on them. She stared up at his face for a while, remembering when he was a slave at her father's mines. "Ya stare too much." He commented. "So?" she pouted embarrassed. "Ya stared back on Kezan too." Her cheeks blushed a darker shade of green; so he had seen her staring at him from afar?

"I don' be minding. But I don' tink I eva met a goblin wit crushes on trolls." He kept a completely blank and cold look on his face as Mixy felt her face grow hotter by the second. "I-I don't have a crush on you!" she hissed at him, trying desperately to defend herself. "And-and even if I did, there's no point in it right? We'll never see each other after we get to Orgrimmar anyways!" She hated herself for saying it right away, mostly because she was painfully aware of how true it was.

"Dat be jus fine." Was all he said. "You really don't show enough emotion, you know." She tried changing the subject, and part of her wanted to evoke something out of him, no matter how negative it might be. "That might be why Kimei left you." There, that'd get him, she thought. But the troll disappointed her as he shook his head and kept his emotions in check. "She be doing dat to herself." He commented. "I neva said we'd marry. I said we could be together. Notin' even happened between us, so I don' know where she even got any of dat." So, they were a new couple that just didn't make it? Interesting, Mixy thought.

"Well, at least you're a little open..." she decided she was somewhat satisfied. "I not be open. I be honest." He said in a defensive manner. "You didn't want to be with her?" she asked suddenly, without thinking. "What dat be havin' ta do with anyting?" She tried to keep her wits about her. "Nothing, but you seemed kind of relieved when it was over." She hoped that her comment was enough to satisfy him and leave him to not pursue her.

"Eh..." he admitted, the roughness in his voice only dropping slightly. "Maybe. She was a lil' too intense." After that, the two were silenced all the way until they reached the large Horde city. "Dis be it." He said, but as he looked down, he noticed that the female goblin had fallen asleep, her cat curled under her arm. "Just like in Kezan." He grumbled as he took them through the gates.

"SPOONS WITH FLAMETHROWERS!" she shouted as she woke up from her nightmare. She'd been dreaming that the island was exploding yet again, but her parents were reaching out to her, crying. For some reason, she felt as though spoons with flamethrowers might be their saving grace. She now ruffled her black hair and took in her surroundings; she was in a bed in a small inn. The door opened and the troll walked in. "Ya be awake. Ya slept too long." He grunted. She noticed he'd taken the time to drape the blanket over her and she blushed slightly. "Are we in Orgrimmar?" she asked. "Ya." He sighed and walked over to a chair, sitting down. "Bad news doe." He said as he tilted his head back against the wall. "There ain't no goblins here. Ya parents not be here."

Her heart dropped and she ignored the fact that the troll had been out searching for her. "Mama and Papa aren't here..." she reiterated, trying to swallow the information. They sat in silence and she shook her head. "I guess I'll just have to travel elsewhere..." she sighed. "Where ya be going?" he asked her. "I don't know but I have to try. If they're not here, they might be elsewhere." She jumped out of bed and began to search through her bags, Taffy at her side. "Ya won't survive. Ya could hardily make it here." He grumbled.

"Well, you're staying here right? So what do you care?" she got a fresh dress out from her bag and went into the restroom to bath and change. She expected him to be gone when she came out, about half an hour later, but there he was, waiting. "I'll pay for the inn. Thank you for bringing me here." She said quickly and rushed to pack up her things and get out enough macaroons to pay the innkeeper. "Ya leaving now? It be the dead of night." He looked at her, slightly stunned at how rash she was.

Mixy hadn't paid attention to the time and she didn't really care, but at that moment she wanted to get out of that inn. "It's fine. I'll be fine." She rushed. She shoved a piece of kaja'mite into the troll's hands. "Sell this. It's worth more than some people's lives." She wasn't sure if that was true, but she said it anyways and knew that the troll would at least fetch a decent price for it. He starred at it and for the first time since she'd even seen the troll, he showed a slight sense of confusion.

Her demon had disappeared, she assumed it'd let itself back to it's realm. Struggling to pick up her heavy bag and slinging Taffy into her arms, she turned to face the troll and saluted him. "See ya." She said and rushed out of the room. She hurried to pay the inn keeper and rushed out into the big city of Orgrimmar. There was no way that the troll would help her, nor did she even think he could. Either way she just wanted him up and out of her hair. He was just going to continue to make commentary that she didn't really appreciate and be a waste of space for the most part, or so she told herself.

She was about half way down the crowded street when she stopped and looked around. There were so many orcs and trolls that patrolled the roads and there everyone seemed to trip over her and Taffy. Tears pooled in her eyes as she realized that she was no where near home and that she had no idea of the new world she'd just entered. This wasn't Kezan. There were no goblins here, or so she thought at the moment. No one knew who she was and she was utterly lost.

As she put her face in her hands, she tried to hide the tears that spilled down her cheeks, Taffy at her feet and equally as terrified. It was then that two strong arms picked her up and placed a large hand on the back of her head and pulled her face into a dull blue chest. "I told ya dat ya couldn't survive." A familiar voice said, still as cold as always. "Sh-shut up!"

She let herself sob into the troll's chest, releasing her stress more than her tears. She was scared and she was subjecting herself to fear more than she wanted to. Now that she knew her parents weren't in Orgrimmar, the main city of the Horde, she didn't know where to look. Perhaps they were in Stormwind? Up until now, the goblins had been completely mutual between the two, or so they said, and it was possible that they had gone to the Eastern Kingdoms rather than Kalimdor. But the journey would be long and the goblin was certain that a boat ride would be too much for her if she ever wanted to search properly for them. With these things in mind, she wasn't completely sure of what to do with herself. Picking up her bag and handing her Taffy by the scruff, the troll lead them away.

Vonzahn sat them down next to a small lake and near a waterfall. Not a lot of people were in the area, and the roar covered the soft sounds of her crying. Once her sobs had turned into small shivers, she looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and itchy from her rough tears. "W-why ya helping me?" she asked, her little accent thick from her upset moment. "Because ya gon' get ya self killed." His face gave nothing away and he kept his voice distant as always. "But my father was your slave driver." She sniffled. "But ya were not bad ta me."

"I just stared at you." She turned away, crossing her arms in recognition that she'd done nothing good for this troll either. Vonzahn shook his head. "Aye, that ya did." She looked over to see the troll smile for the first time. She smiled back, finding it both pleasant and contagious. "Ya got a nice smile for such a sour mug, ya know that?" she giggled. Vonzahn shook his striking mowhawk and nodded, still smiling. "Nay, not me."

"Ya do! Otherwise, I wouldn't find that face of yours so cute." She brought her knees up to her chin and smiled. She was fine, being honest with her feelings towards him, and didn't mind expressing them out loud, seeing as he'd already known. And besides, she added to herself, it wasn't as though she was in love with him. At least not yet, she added once more. "Goblins don' like trolls." His face was growing more serious now. "Trolls don't like goblins." She sighed. "It was your people who enslaved us first, remember? We just over powered you. But I don't think slavery was the answer." She admitted. Surely this made for cheap business, and goblins never minded pursuing the dirty businesses of the world, but Mixy had never really enjoyed seeing the slaves getting hurt or working in such conditions.

"Ya got a point. Although, those not be me people. All da trolls ya see here are Darkspear trolls. Dat goes for me an Kimei too. Der be different tribes o' trolls." He looked off into the now peaceful side of the city and sighed. "How'd you get enslaved?" she asked him. "Captured. Ya damn goblins don' listen. We were sent der ta try an find information on goblin technology. Ended up as slaves anyways. Dat was a while ago. Although, Kimei wanted ta return ta our village. I want ta stay in Orgrimmar an work for da Horde in a different way."

He'd been captured only a year ago, maybe less, but that was still a long time to be enslaved, thought Mixy. "I'm sorry... What happened to you..." She said, puffing up her cheeks and looking at the silver fish that splashed in the lake. She liked this moment, no matter how sad it was. Sitting in his lap and both of them slightly vulnerable made her feel less alone in the world. "And I'm sorry you came to my rescue a second time." She wrapped her jade arms around her knees.

"Ya be dumb, lil goblin. I don' mind savin ya. Ya not a bad creature, even if ya race is a bunch of short money-loving slave owners." He laughed. He had a weird laugh, she noticed; he snorted and wheezed a lot. Mixy couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing and slapped a hand to his chest. "Stop it! Ya killin' me!" she laughed. "Your laugh is so weird!" she felt her sides hurt slightly. "What ya mean?" he asked her; suddenly back in his unbroken form. "Y-ya... Never mind." She rolled her eyes and smiled. The two were quiet for a moment and stared at the fish in the pond; it was getting later into the night and now many citizens were leaving for huts and homes.

Mixy decided that if she was going to sit in his lap, she was going to do it comfortably. Repositioning herself so that she was inline with him, she rested her small back and head against his chest and looked into the silvery water. "Thanks. You make me feel less alone. I don't know what to do now that I know they're not here." She sighed and watched as Taffy pawed at the water, hoping to catch something despite her poor hunting skills. "I'll leave tomorrow, I guess. I don't know where I'm going, but I have to keep trying. Even if they didn't get off the island, I need to find other goblins that might know."

"Ya really tink it be wise ta go by ya self?" he asked her, his voice slightly hushed. "What choice do I have?" There was a beat of silence between the two. Vonzahn lean forward and pushed the two of them into a slouched position. "I guess der be no helpin' it den. I be goin' wit ya." Her blue eyes widened. "You wouldn't even go with the girl you were with, yet you'll go with me?" she turned up to look at him. The side of his mouth pulled into a smirk as his eyes looked down at her. "Ya not as annoyin'." He noted. She felt her face grow hotter as she swiftly replied, "Fine! But I'm not picking up any of your slack!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She sat on the rock and looked out at the forsaken desert before herself. This was extremely boring, she decided. Off in the distance, she heard a pig squeal it's last and she stood up to look around for her companion, although her height wasn't much of an improvement.

Vonzahn came back, sure enough, with a freshly slaughtered pig. "Ya said ya could cook dis?" he asked her. She sized up the creature and nodded. "Sure thing, Vonny." Agitated, he told her bluntly, "Now I told ya we not be calling me dat." Since their departure from Orgrimmar early that morning, she'd decided to give him a loving nickname. Of course, he found it degrading to his character and far too childish for his taste. "What's the big idea? Don't be a chump eh?" she shrugged and pulled the pig by it's tusk and began preparing to skin it.

It took some time, but her small capable hands managed to get the bulk of the boar and, with her technology and "Vonny's" help she was able to cook over a decent fire. "I admit, I be surprised you can do dis." He told her after their long, uninterrupted silence. "Thought I was useless? Nah. Didn't our boat ride tell ya anything? I'm a capable gal." she shrugged, used to the jungle troll's hideous assumptions.

He chuckled a little, but watched the boar roast more. "Aye. Ya were the only useful ting on da boat. Tell me now, why ya a warlock?" he asked her. Her large ears perked up at the sound of him being interested in her, but she tried to keep a straight and composed face. "I'm not a warlock... Not yet anyways. Back at home, everyone's good at engineering ya know? Goblins are known for their great inventions. And while it's gonna always be in my blood and I'll always be able to do it, I wanted to do something different. We started hearing about the warlocks after the orcs arrived in this dump. And word spread to Kezan. Some chumps had books from Stormwind about it and I decided to start studying it."

"Ya be summoning demons, lil goblin." The troll warned her. "I know. And I coulda done something different, but I don't know. I guess I felt like demons were cool, maybe even misunderstood?" she shrugged. The troll laughed at her last statement, unable to keep from the ridiculous conclusion the young goblin had come to. His odd laughter broke a smile onto Mixy's face, but she yelled at him, "What's it to ya? Huh?"

"Demons be understood well enough." He wheezed and came to a halt. "Ya foolish. But ya strong, so I can forgive ya." he chuckled slightly and looked away from her towards the nothingness of the desert. "Strength mean something to ya?" she put her face in her hands and rested them on her knees. "In our world, ya mon." he nodded, his eyes closed in thought. "Ya fight for everything. Ya fight for da mate ya want, hell ya even fight ya mate ta see who's dominant."

Her crystal eyes widened; fought for who was more dominant? "Let's fight!" she stood up excitedly and raised her hands above her head. "Come on! I dare ya!" she smiled. He looked at her with his eyes wide in surprise. "Da hell ya wanna fight me for?" he asked. "To see who's more dominant!" He stood up and hovered over her. "Das only if ya married!" he bonked her on the head. "So! Let's do this the goblin way." Her smile was wide, toothy and mischievous.

"An what be dat way?" He neared his face to hers in attempt to instill fear, but she faced him even closer and tugged on his tusk with a greedy smile. "Whoever wins gets to be the other person's personal slave for the next week. No complaining. No compromising. No limits." She knew that slavery was a foul thing and that she was betting with a liberated slave himself, despite his people enslaving hers first, but if she could best him in dominance, perhaps she could get more out of him before the week was up.

A flash in his eyes told her that he was interested in the stakes. "You're on. We do it now." He warned her. Mixy smiled and rushed to her bag to pull out a hair tie and tie back her long hair into a bun. He had height, weight and strength over her, she knew that, but her cleverness and intelligence might be her saving grace in this battle. "Normally, we be using blunt objects as da goal is not ta kill each oda. Dis time, we fight wit sticks. None of dat technology." He threw her a dull stick the size of a spear shaft.

She analyzed her weapon well; it still had twigs and dead growth on it, but it was dry as was the air and land around her. Looking at him, she sized him up carefully. She could tell that her opponent was not analyzing the situation in the same sense she was, as he watched her carefully, rather than the surroundings about them. He was focused more on the fighter than on anything else, though she took into consideration that both of them were on a flat environment with no growth to provide advantages. Surely, had they been in a jungle, she would have been smoked. She looked over his stance and weapon, which was similar to her own; little did Vonzahn know what she planned before they even officially started.

"Go!" she shouted, baring her laughing white teeth. Smirking, Vonzahn rushed her, but the goblin used her small height to her advantage. Running between his legs, she spun to face him and whack his back with her stick. Hissing he turned to rub the wounds that had opened up. Looking at the blood on his hands, he stared back at his opponent. "Da stick is supposed be dull..." she swore she heard him grumble in surprise. She knew well enough that with enough force, the stubs on the stick would become blades.

He seemed to understand that instantly as he lunged towards her, this time his hands outstretched to capture her weapon. She slid around him, letting go to the stick and allowing him to grab it. He was surprised that she'd let go, and instantly he realized he'd fallen into her trap. She'd grabbed onto his calf and was now climbing onto his back. Grabbing hold of his smaller tusks, she swung her legs around his neck and giggled in his large ears, "You've fought goblins before right?"

He didn't like being taunted. Relaxing his muscles, he threw his weight behind him and smashed the small goblin into the ground. He knew he was heavier than her and could easily tear her by smashing her with such force. He heard her shocked could as the desert's dust entered her lungs and the oxygen escaped them. "Ya give up yet?" he asked her, his chest heaving. "Never." She coughed as she wiggled free from under him and rushed to grab her stick, surprising him as she did so. "Too slow!" she smiled, rearing.

He sat up, but just in time to see her boot meet his face. Pushing her in retaliation, he held his nose in his hands. Tumbling into the dirt, the little goblin hit her side too hard. Vonzahn's nose was bleeding, but as he turned around, the goblin looked half alive; between his weight crushing her and the blow he'd just delivered, he wondered how severe her injuries were. "Mixy." He'd never said her name before, and the goblin name felt ridiculous to his lips.

"Mixy." He said again, waiting for her response. "If ya get up ya win." He said finally, truly nervous that she was severely hurt. The goblin raised her head slowly and turned to face him with a smile, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. "I smell burnt boar." She giggled and coughed, remembering that their meal was still over the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So what ya be havin' me do?" he asked her. "Nothing really. I just wanna ask questions when I got them." She shrugged. After her odd win, the two had bandaged themselves and ate the burnt boar Mixy had cooked poorly. Now that she'd won, however, she was unsure how to proceed. But nothing could be too awkward for her; she was a goblin after all. Smiling at him, she laughed, "I like ya a lot so I gotta get to know ya better!"

He glared at her, unhappy that he'd now been bested by goblins and enslaved by them twice. But her words made him feel uncomfortable, as they were slightly similar to Kimei's words not too long ago; despite having more warmth, they seemed to hold the same force. Mixy would be unable to recognize that though. "Don't worry." Mixy registered that he might be unused to the situation. "I don't like you _that_ much." She shrugged and turned her attention to her cat.

"It be betta if ya just had me do da handy work." He grumbled, ignoring her. "Nah, I have the demons for that. Speaking of which, I wanna try summoning a new one. Maybe something more powerful, ya know?" she smiled. "Great. Instead of traveling da damn goblin's gonna try ta summon a new demon." He sighed but gestured for her to continue.

"It's called a void... Something. Whatever. It's strong, it'll help us!" she smiled. She began to chant the words she'd read in the book, gathering her mind to summon forth the powerful demon. But she knew something went wrong, for a new flash of light came and standing before the duo was not a void walker.

It had strange hooved feet, bat wings, and a chest that put could knock out any man. "Da hell did ya summon dat for?" Shouted Vonzahn as he gawked at the creature. "My master, it is a pleasure to serve you." Bowed the demon to Mixy. "Name me as you wish and I will do as you command."

"Dat be a damn succubus!" he shouted again, his cheeks flushing at her revealing dress. Mixy was blushing too; this creature could talk, unlike her imp, and was incredibly appealing. "It was an accident." She hissed. "My master, do I not appease you?" the succubus had bright blue eyes with no pupils and pale skin that contrasted with it's long black hair. It's tail began to swing slightly, as though it were nervous, although it's face gave nothing away.

"N-no baby doll. Ya fine!" Mixy knew that she needed to keep to the commitment of wanting to be a warlock one day and that she'd need to keep her pride in front of any demon, even if summoning certain ones was an accident. "Ya don't have a name right?" she asked. "None that matter." The succubus smiled. "I'll call you Honey, how's that?"

"Don' go naming da damn ting!" Mixy ignored his whelping and continued on with her newfound demon. "As you wish, Master." She bowed again. "Nah, it's fine, no need for that. Let's just get moving. You can help us carry things, kay?" The succubus nodded and went to pick up the goblins bag. She stared at Vonzahn for a few moments before she disregarded his bag in the sand and gave him a disapproving look. "Da hell was dat for?" he grumbled looking to his warlock companion. "I don't know, but we gotta move."

The trek had been a strange one, what with their latest companion, but Mixy felt as though the latest addition was a good one. When the group took breaks, she read about the succubus and how they were a level up from the void walkers she'd tried to summon previously. Now that she knew this, she felt a little more confident in her abilities as a warlock, that is, when she got proper training. And besides, she was stronger and could add more to the group in terms of strength. As far as Mixy was concerned, things were all right.

However, she did notice the subtle hostility that seeped into the succubus's comments towards Vonzahn every now and then. Not to mention she refused to carry his personal bag; Mixy wasn't going to push her even though she knew she could make her if she really wanted to. The succubus seemed to have a personal issue with the troll, however Mixy couldn't seem to figure out what it was. "Hey Honey, we're going to camp here for the night so how bout I send you back and call for you tomorrow?" she asked the demon. "That way you don't have to sleep outside."

"Master, you are too kind but I am more than prepared to sleep outside for you." Honey bowed her head and gave a very obvious look towards Vonzahn. Did she feel as though he'd hurt her master, Mixy had to wonder? "Nah dear, no need right? I just hope I can summon you tomorrow is all." Mixy smiled and dismissed her before Honey could argue any further. "Geez, what did you do to the gal?" Mixy turned to face the troll.

He was leaning his back against a dusty boulder, dozing. "I didn' do a ting ta her. She jus' hate me. A lot a women do." He grunted. "Well something's got her tail in a knot..." Mixy allowed her mind to wander before she stopped and asked, "What do you mean a lot of women hate you?" The troll shrugged, "Ya saw Kimei. But den I always not be takin' an interest in em and dey get bothered." He shrugged. Mixy began to brush through her long black hair with her fingers and knot the hair into a bun as they talked, her face solid in concentration.

"You don't like relationships?" she asked him. "Like girlfriends or whatever?" The troll laughed. "Dat not be it." He shook his head and watched the jade goblin for a moment. "I jus' don' like da women I be meeting." Mixy tugged her hair with a jolt and stopped to look at the ground. For some reason, the statement had struck her heart in a way; did he not like her? She felt uncomfortable in her own skin suddenly. "I... I think I'm gonna head to bed." She kept her gaze to the ground as she grabbed Taffy and a blanket.

She could feel the troll's gaze hit her back, however she was unaware of how confused he'd been at her response. Perhaps he felt as though he'd done something wrong himself. She knew that Vonzahn had not meant anything by what he'd said, and yet she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Taffy snuggled close to her face and hid her tears as she found herself solemnly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Only one day of casual travel had passed, but Mixy felt as though time had passed far too slowly. But after she'd summoned Honey for the second time, Vonzahn had been completely insufferable. Mixy had successfully summoned her succubus again, however their troll companion made it clear that he didn't prefer the demon accompany them on their journey.

The night befor, however, Mixy had felt as though he'd been referring to her in casual passing. While she'd tried not to take it to heart, she couldn't help but hold a slight grudge against her companion. For the whole of that day, she'd made it a point to involve Honey in most of the day's activities. Now that they were nearing Razor Hill, however, Mixy felt herself grow nervous. The watch might have harbored some goblins, but she wasn't yet sure.

"Master, although we will be approaching the watch soon enough, I recognize you're tired. Would you like me to carry you?" Honey asked in her seducing voice. "Na-" she paused for a moment and noticed that Vonzahn was looking away and glowering. "On second thought, I'd really appreciate that Honey!" The succubus picked her up and cradled the small goblin in her arms. "Ya got ta be kiddin' me! Wheneva I offa ya make a big fuss, now ya let da damn demon pick ya up?" His accent got thicker the angrier he got.

But Mixy merely smiled and ignored the man as they neared the watch. Once there, the small warlock began her search for her parents. "No goblins here, sorry little one. A few traders came in last week, but word of Kezan's destruction only recently came in." an female orc warrior explained. "Do you have any idea where I might be able to look?" Her blue eyes wide with distress and her voice seeping with worry, she could see the orc take sympathy in her. "Um... Tiragarde Keep is an Alliance base not far from here... Being neutral you might be able to get in and see if your parents took refuge there." The female ran a strong hand through her dark hair as though she felt uncomfortable giving the goblin directions to an Alliance base.

"It's near the sea so you might get lucky if they landed there. On the other hand, you couldn't take your... Companions with you." Her small red eyes flashed to the succubus and troll that were standing beside Mixy. Looking closer at the tall troll now, she said, "I'm surprised you don't take her to Sen'jin Village."

"We have no need to go there." He replied gruffly. Tilting her head slightly, the orc looked slightly confused, "If ever were a place to go, that would be it. Even if it is very far by foot." Vonzahn's eyes grew dark and more dangerous, "There be no need." He restated. The orc's eyes narrowed, filled with concern and frustration. Turning back to the smaller creature, she asked, "Little one, please be careful." Mixy, who'd not seen the more deadly transaction, beamed and told the warrior she'd be fine.

The sun was high in the sky, and Mixy had decided that she would not stop. "Let's go check out that Alliance keep she was talking about! Maybe they ended up there?" Honey, who was now holding the goblin, nodded in agreement with her master. "How da hell do ya expect to get in there?" the troll asked. "I'll go in by myself! I should be fine." Vohnzan seemed unsure and disgruntled at the fact that the goblin was willing to into a dangerous area by herself, but he knew that he could not stop her.

By the end of the day, they'd made it to the halfway point. "We best find refuge deeper into da desert. It not be best for us ta be in da open dis close to the Alliance." Mixy knew that she had to agree, although she still wanted to be more defiant to Vonzahn. Once they found a place to settle down, Honey prepared a fire and Mixy set up her bed. "I can do that master." The succubus assured her. "You've done enough! Go home for the night!" Mixy beamed at her companion. The succubus looked down at the ground and, if the goblin hadn't known any better, looked rather dejected. "Are you okay, Honey?" Mixy asked.

"Master, please permit me, but I do not want to go home." The succubus looked up at her with wide, disheartened eyes. Vonzahn turned and look at them now, suspicion soaked into his eyes. The small goblin, however, took no notice and merely put her hands up to cover her mouth in wonderment. "Aw aren't you a sweety!" she chirped. "Okay! You can stay for the night!" she smiled, her sharp teeth gleaming in the sunset.

"Ya can't be serious!" Vonzahn wailed from across the way. "Vonny, look at her! She doesn't wanna go home!" The succubus grabbed on of her arms and looked down at the ground, playing innocence, but when she looked at the troll she bared her teeth, Mixy not noticing a thing. "Did ya not see dat!" The troll cried, pointing one finger accusingly at the creature.

"See what?" she asked turning back to Honey. "Master, the troll is a cruel creature. He wants me gone." It's voice sounded as though it'd been doused in liquid sugar as she looked at her goblin master with wide doe eyes. "Well he's not going to get his way, you're staying here!"

"An where da hell do ya expect dat demon ta sleep?" The troll challenged, his snarl deepening as he recognized the goblin's attitude hadn't changed much since the night before. "With me! I don't mind sharing the blanket!" She smiled up at her friend. She hoped that her companionship with the succubus would make Vonzahn more than jealous, although she seemed oblivious to Honey's true intentions. And it only go worse as the goblin rested beside her friend.

"Master, please feel free to come closer if you're cold. The desert is known for low temperatures at night." Honey smiled, her eyes flashing towards the troll in triumph. "Aw, darlin' ya too sweet!" The goblin smiled, although she slept on her side and would remain there for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, their third troll companion watched with a heated expression, but why should he care what the goblin did with her succubus?

The next morning, Vonzahn woke up early, just before the sun kissed the sky. He looked over to see the succubus and helped herself to cuddle around the small goblin's pudgy figure. "Damn dat demon..." the troll sneered. Walking over, he woke up Mixy with a strong hand shaking her shoulder. "Ya best get an early start if ya want to find ya damn parents." He growled, finding himself angry for some strange reason. The goblin woke up, wiping the drool from her face in embarrassment. "Y-yeah! Honey, wake up we're leaving." She shook the succubus awake as if the fact she was holding onto her didn't bother the warlock at all.

Vonzahn helped pack up camp, yet he sat huffing as he watched the warlock get ready for her excursion to the Alliance watch. "Okay! Honey, you stay here. Can't have them thinking I'm dangerous. Vonzahn, you keep an eye on her. Help each other out." Mixy felt like a parent talking to her two children as she said this. "Be careful lil goblin." Vonzahn mumbled with very little concern. "I'll be fine!" She chirped, walking off before the troll could say anymore. "Be good!" she called over her shoulder.

The keep was large and looked so clean, from what Mixy could see. The guards had paid no mind to her, but rather they'd sneered in her direction as they walked in. "What a buncha loony toons..." she muttered to herself as she walked through the gate. "You can't be serious!" she heard a shout as she entered. Her curious eyes wandered around the camp until they fell upon a girl with long black hair with purple streaks running through it. She looked like a shorter night elf with her purple hued skin but her ears were smaller. Her amber eyes were alive with fury as she followed a human male dressed in fine armory. _That must be the guy in charge..._ Mixy thought to herself. "I'm sorry miss Taylors, but that is not the job of this keep."

"I'm talking about saving lives!" The smaller elf hissed, although she was only an inch shorter than the man before her. "Half-breed lives, with all due respect, ma'am." The man continued to walk away from her, not even giving her the respect to turn around. "Oh and because one half-breed refused your offer for a drink, you hate them all?" she howled loud enough to attract the attention of countless soldiers and other workers to look in their direction to snicker at their commander's rejection. _Woah, she's got some serious balls!_ The goblin's blue eyes widened in admiration.

The commander, face now red and fuming, turned around to face the young woman. "Miss Taylors, you probably misunderstood." But the woman simply folded her arms and smirked as she replied, "I don't think I did." Raising her voice louder so that the whole keep could hear, she continued, "'Miss Taylors how lovely it is to meet you! Might a cup of ale and perhaps the finest company make your stay more welcoming? A gorgeous girl, after all, deserves the best!'"

Mixy couldn't help but to cover her face as she snickered, noticing that others were also wearing a similar expression. The commander's eyes looked as though they were about to pop as he turned and stormed off. "My response remains the same as before!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked away and into his own quarters.

After everyone had gone back to work, although Mixy could hear them still talking about the transaction, the elven girl stood there looking slightly defeated. The goblin wasn't sure what the girl had wanted, but she knew she probably couldn't help her. Walking over to a nearby solider, she asked if there had been any goblins traveling through, as she could see there were none residing in the keep. The man's face scrunched in disgust as he stared at her. "Filthy goblins on Alliance ground? The very thought is revolting!"

"What ya got a problem with me?" Mixy retorted. "Your kind is nothing but a bunch of-" but the man was cut off as a hand was placed on Mixy's shoulder. "Is there a problem over here?" a female voice asked. Her round face turned up to see the elven girl from earlier was now staring at the solider as if daring him to say more. "No ma'am. Nothing..." the man looked down at the ground; had he also attempted to woo her and was now afraid she was going to use it against him, Mixy wondered?

"Great. You, how about you come with me?" The woman smiled. "Um... Sure! Do you think you could help me?" she asked. The elven woman put her arm around Mixy's shoulder and steered them towards the exit of the camp. "You're looking for goblins?" she asked. "Kezan went kaboom! And while I love that sound, naturally, I got separated from the rest of them. I've been looking for my parents, I'm scared they didn't make it." Mixy didn't go too much into detail, unsure of the elf's intentions, but once they were outside the keep, the elf sighed and stopped to look at the goblin. Rubbing the back of her head, she looked up at the sun, which was now nearing it's afternoon position. "Goblins... I've only ever known one to be honest. I'm worried now too, I hope his family wasn't hurt." Clearly Kezan was news to this girl as well.

"But I could try talking to him! If he knows anything, I could send word to you." The creature smiled down to the other goblin. "You know a goblin?" Mixy asked, almost in awe of how odd and friendly the girl was. "Yeah! Ryney Fizzlepop! One of the best engineers I know. He and his wife help my aunt on her expeditions."

Squinting her blue eyes in confusion, Mixy asked, "Wife... But then wouldn't you know two goblins?" Amber eyes wide, as though she'd said a little too much, the elf became nervous and rubbed the back of her head again. "Um... Anyways, it seems I'll be going home a bit earlier than expected. Since this monster of a man," she glared back at the keep. "Won't even _consider_ my proposition!" Sighing, she tried to compose herself. "I should be home in about a week. Do you know where you'll be by then?"

Mixy hadn't particularly forgotten her previous question, which had clearly been avoided, but decided the better of it. "To be honest... I don't really know where to go from here. I have a few traveling companions but... They're not from this faction, let's just say." She said, throwing a thumb back in the keep's direction. Laughing, the elf shook her head, "It's okay if they're of the Horde! I don't mind. What matters is that you find your family! I would try Sen'jin Village if I were you. I'll send word there in about... Two weeks time? How does that sound?" she asked.

The goblin smiled and shook her head rapidly. "Great! But ya sure you wanna do this for me doll?" Crossing her arms the elf looked out towards the sea and smiled, "It's what I do." Mixy felt as though she looked like a cheesy hero at that moment, but couldn't deny that the girl's kindness was better than anything she'd gotten so far. "Hey, I have on more question for ya." The goblin was nervous to ask it, but felt it important.

"Is it about the way I look?" Her amber eyes stared down at the shorter creature, an odd smile coming to her face.

Taken aback, Mixy explained, "Um... It's just that I've seen pictures of you guys and..."

"I'm a half-breed." The girl shrugged. Staring at her in awe, Mixy watched as the girl stared back happily. "Anyways. Sen'jin Village. I'll send word there as soon as I can! Call me Lea." She smiled and offered her hand. Taking it weakly, the goblin replied, "Mixy..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Honey! Why would you hogtie him!" Mixy soon realized that leaving the troll and succubus to their own devices had been a poor decision on her part. "Master, the troll tried to attack me. It was merely self-defense. My advice would be that we leave immediately and leave him as feed for the wild boars."

"Honey, I love ya, but I have a hard time believing that..." The goblin made a move to begin untying the enraged troll, who glared at her with iron-hot eyes. The knots had been very tight and the rope had left deep indents in the trolls skin, but he seemed to be uninjured for the most part. "Eh... Honey, maybe you should go home for the day. Thanks for keeping an eye on him for me!" she chirped. "But master-" Before the succubus could give the goblin anymore grief, she waved away the creature. "About damn time ya got rid of dat thing." The troll complained.

"Eh... Maybe the two of you aren't the best travel companions..." Mixy began slowly. "Aren't da... Are ya serious mon?" the troll asked in bewilderment. "Ya just now realizing dat?" Ignoring his obvious questions, the goblin moved to lay down on her makeshift bed. ""Da hell ya doing now?"

The goblin closed her eyes against the fading light of day. "Takin' a rest." After a few moments of silence, she could hear the troll settle down on the ground in front of her. "I take it ya didn' find goblins." Was all he said. "Nah. But I got an informant!" Mixy sat up suddenly to face her companion and gave him a wide, sharp-toothed grin. "She said she knows a few goblins an she's gonna send word to Sen'jin Village to me if she finds anything out!"

"Sen'jin Village?" Vonzahn's face became grave. "Yeah!" The goblin nodded her large head. Staring at the tiny jade creature, Vonzahn felt an anger slowly grow within him. "Had ya not listened wit does damn big ears of yours back at da oda watch? I said we not be needin' ta go der!"

The goblin shook her head in confusion, clearly not remembering his commentary. "I'm sorry... Why don't you want to go there?"

"I taught ya race was a buncha geniuses!" he hissed. "Where do ya tink Zaro and Kimei went?" The goblin's eyes got wide as she began to understand. "Oh..."

"Ya damn right oh! Well, dis oughtta be a show!" the troll huffed as he laid down on his back. Crawling over to kneel beside him, the small creature got right up in his face. "Is this 'cause you don't wanna see Kimei?" she asked. Personally, she would have much rather preferred not to see the female troll herself, but what other choice did she have at finding her parents?

"It not be Kimei in particular I don' wanna see. It be damn near everyone." The troll reasoned. "But it be done now. We travel there tomorrow."

"M-maybe we can just skip it." Sitting back on her knees, the goblin's blue eyes looked away from Vonzahn's angry face, desiring to stare at the ground instead. "What ya mean? How da hell else would we be finding ya goblin parents?" The troll watched the small creature's face as it began to sink into a disappointed feature. "It's okay, really. You don't wanna go? We shouldn't go. I'm not gonna make you." Mixy's voice was heavy with a dark and sad tone.

Growling at her illustration, the troll clamped his hand down on her head and made her face him with a quick but gentle gesture. "We be going ta find ya damn parents. Don' just give up." Letting go and laying down, the goblin stared at the troll as he closed his eyes.

Nodding, even though she was the only one who'd notice the gesture, the small Mixy got up and retreated to her bed where Taffy was already curled up and asleep. Moving around the orange tabby, she tucked herself in and tried to sleep; granted, the troll had made odd comments that she felt were meant for her to stay away, and yet he was being so considerate. _Don't make things up, baby girl..._ She told herself silently. _He's just being as nice as a troll can be. Don't go making up stories that can never come true. Why would a troll care about a goblin?_ There was an answer, but she didn't know if she wanted to say it. Tears in her eyes, she let herself believe that it was the only way the situation would make sense.

 _Cause we're all monsters._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The journey there had not been fun, Mixy soon realized. Feeling that Honey needed a break after the previous endeavor, the warlock had not summoned her companion. Rather, Vonzahn had decided that it should be who carried the bags from now on, although the goblin had tried to insist she carry her own.

They made it to the village in good time, as they had left early in the morning without even one stop on the way, but Vonzahn had been eerily quiet, which only made his companion worry more. As they arrived to the village, Mixy gawked at it's troll structures and it's liveliness. "There be not a lot of odas here." Vonzahn warned her as they walked in; at least he was talking, she reasoned.

"Vonzahn." Called a deep voice. Looking over, the goblin let her jaw drop slightly at the tall troll walking in their direction. He was bright and colorful; a tall pink mowhawk with bright blue skin and eyes similar to Vonzahn's. He walked tall and proud, unlike her troll and the rest which all slumped. "Zan'Zan." His fellow troll nodded in greeting.

"What ya be doing here?" asked the troll; he didn't seem hostile but rather bored and slightly concerned. "I taught ya be in Orgrimmar."

"So Kimei has been here." Vonzahn looked down at the ground, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I be helping dis goblin. She be lost." Vonzahn explained shortly. "Hi!" Mixy chirped, Taffy meowing in greeting after her. "Ah, a crafty lil goblin? Keep an eye out. Now dat ya be here, I doubt Kimei will hold back. She might eat her."

Mixy squeaked and instinctively hid behind her companion's leg. "Don' worry, lil one." The troll bent down to smile at her around his very large tusks. Reaching out a large hand to offer her, she shook it and smiled back. "Friendliest troll I've ever met!" she commented. "Aye, but ya not be seeing me for long."

Standing back up, he placed his hand on the other troll's shoulder. "I be leavin' for Darkshore in two weeks, brotha." Something about the way he said it made it feel as though he might not come back at all, and it didn't sit well with Mixy. "Good luck den." The shorter troll sighed. Zan's face seemed somewhat saddened on his bestial features, but he looked away after a moment and at the short goblin.

"Ya both should use me tent. Ya know da way still, Vonzahn?"

"Aye."

"Good." The troll smiled, "It be nice meeting ya lil goblin." Turning away, the troll walked off. Vonzahn snuffed at Zan's retreating figure and began walking straight ahead without a word, although Mixy would not leave it at that. "Is he really your brother?" she asked. "Aye, half brotha."

"Wow, really? Who's older?" she continued to pester. "Him."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-five."

"Woah... Wait how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"I'm sixteen! That's crazy. Woah, wait that means Kimei wanted to marry you and you're still so young?"

"Not all of us be living long lives."

"Yeah I can tell! He made it sound like he's not coming back! Aren't you worried?"

"No."

"Why not?"

The troll stopped and looked at the annoying presence. "Ya ask too many damn questions. Shut up." The goblin remained silent for the rest of their short trek to a large tent that had been structured in a troll fashion with many spears and other pointed structures. The inside was large enough for maybe two trolls, but Mixy felt that because it was so under furnished, she'd probably not take up that much space in the long run.

"Woah, so this is your tent?" she asked, starting her random questionnaire again. "Don't be going off all over again." Sighed the troll, as though he were tired. Laying down on a furred rug, not too far away from them, she watched him carefully. Finally he stared back at her, noticing her slightly hurt expression. "Are ya gettin' back in the habit o' staring at me?" asked the troll, trying to show humor, but poorly failing.

The goblin said nothing, but merely turned away. It wasn't that he didn't want to share anything with her concerning his past, but she did feel slightly left out. What did the troll really think of her? Here she was in a village full of trolls and for the first time since she began her journey, she wondered why she was even there. Was there really a point? And while she wondered the troll's motives, she began to feel slightly uncomfortable that she had no idea. As a young goblin, she did not posses as much cleverness as her elders and she knew that she could have been taken advantage of easily. Shaking her head and trying not to think of anything more, the goblin picked up her cat and attempted to leave the tent.

"I wouldn' leave if I was ya. Many hungry trolls be out der." Vonzahn called from behind her. Turning to face him, she sighed and walked back in, sitting down in front of him. "Than what am I to do?"

"Wait, like ya wanted." The troll huffed. "Maybe I should summon Honey again..." Molted eyes wide the troll sprung up and grabbed the warlock by the shoulders. "No! Don' even tink about doing dat!" Leaning into his face more, her blue eyes eclectic and irate, the goblin challenged him. "Why shouldn't I? What do you care?"

Hissing the troll got closer, their noses brushing, but did not dare respond to her question. "Huh?" she egged him on further, but the troll did not take the bait. And yet, they got closer to each other's faces, the gap almost closing. Her large eyes slowly began to close naturally and she could swear that Vonzahn's were doing the same when the troll pushed her away; just in time for Zan to return.

The tall troll stopped to peer at the two for a few moments, but decided the better of it. "Ya two should be careful. Word seems ta travel fast. Kimei knows ya-" the tent flap opened again to reveal the white-haired troll. "So ya decided ta come back after all? Why ya bring da pest?" she pressured, her eyes angry at the innocent goblin. "Kimei! Ya can't just barge inta me tent!" Zan growled, the female not backing down. Still, she began to back away, growling, "Ya be a damn liar Vonzahn. A damn traitor to da Horde! To da Darkspears!" hissing, the troll rushed off. "Well go after her!" the goblin shouted suddenly.

Both trolls looked at her as if she were crazy. "Go! Talk to her!" she urged. Vonzahn looked as though he were about to argue, but the goblin began rushing him to his feet. "Go! Go!" shooing him out of the tent, she sighed and watched him go, her heart breaking slightly as she did. "Why?" Zan asked from beside her.

Turning up to face the taller troll, she sighed, tears glistening in her eyes. "Even if Vonny doesn't like her, he deserves to be recognized as a loyal member of his tribe and of the Horde. And..." she added looking back out of the tent. "He deserves a troll girl anyways... What good does a goblin do him?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The water was cool, but the sand beneath it had been baked thoroughly. She knew Zan was keeping an eye out for her nearby, just in case any of the other trolls felt like they could get away with eating goblin for dinner, but she still felt very lonely. Staring out at the great sea before her, Mixy bit her lip and sunk her teeth in deep.

Were they back together? She did not know, she did not know if she wanted to know either. Vonzahn had come back to the tent after at least half an hour, but had said nothing and simply went to bed. Now the light of the day was fading and for some reason, Mixy could not help but feel that the two had grown close again. She'd seen the white haired troll give Vonzahn a kiss before she departed back to her own living quarters, and she felt certain it would not be the last.

Taffy at her side, the goblin sighed and reached down to pet her cat. "You." Said a voice. Looking up, she saw Kimei now, standing imposingly over the shorter creature. Her heart became a flurry and she hoped that Zan was nearby, as he said he would be. "I not be here ta talk. Normally I'd be challenging ya ta fight ova dat boy, but dat's just it. He's a boy an not da troll I be needing. I came here ta tell ya we even. For da boat. I got ta survive, and ya get ta keep that sniveling creature."

Furrowing her brows, the goblin felt her greediness get the best of her, feeling that the troll's reasoning was not enough. "Shut up why dontcha? Vonny isn't a sniveling creature, he's a brave guy! Attitude problem, sure, but I'm startin' to think that's just the whole lot of ya! So yeah, we're even!" The goblin wanted to defend Vonzahn's pride no matter what the cost may be. To her surprise, however, the other troll merely smiled and turned away. Confused, but too tired to care, the goblin walked back to the tent.

Passing Zan on the way, who'd clearly been keeping an eye on the situation, she growled, "Nice going there champ! Real hawk eye ya got!" Walking into the tent, she saw that Vonzahn now sat up in his bed and stared at her. Huffing, she walked over to her own items and began to unravel her blanket. "Where do ya tink ya be sleeping?" he asked her. "On the floor."

She'd been so angry that she'd not noticed the troll get up; he swiftly picked up the goblin from behind and carried her to his bed. "Ya sleep here." He told her. Snarling, the goblin tried to get away, but the troll tightened his grip on her and pulled her in tight. "Vonzahn let me go!" she hoped calling him by his full name and not her childish nickname that he'd realize she was serious, but the troll gracefully spun her around to face him and pulled her in tight to his chest.

Blushing, but still furious from her meeting with Kimei and this troll's closed off personality, the goblin tried to push away, and yet he was too strong. "Why are you doing this..." He heard her sniffle and could feel warm tears hit his chest. He didn't answer, but merely held her more gently now that she'd given up. "It's not okay, you know." She sniffled more. "I really like you, but you can't keep doing this to me... What would a troll want with a goblin?" What indeed, the troll did not know much himself. And so he held on to her, waiting. It didn't take long for the small goblin to fall asleep in the troll's arms, her face flushed from either nervousness or the heat, he could not tell.

In her dreams she saw the faces of her parents and saw all of Kezan burn, as it had. She wanted to scream, but her voice would only allow her to squeak, and nothing more and she was certain that even if she could, the trepidations wouldn't stop. And then she could feel something; warms lips brushed the top of her forehead, then her nose, but they stopped at her lips. She could feel pointed objects slightly rubbing against her cheeks and the heat roll off of the presence as it hovered. It moved suddenly, kissing her neck and stopping in between her collarbones.

And then she woke up, the dim light of day making it's way through the tent. No one was in it, but Mixy felt her heart being to rapidly beat so fast it hurt. Her nightmares had been so real and the dream even more so, but she wondered slightly to herself if it had really been a dream? And if the last part had been reality, was it really the dream she wanted to come true?

A week later, a gryphon arrived. "What, ya never seen one before?" hissed an angry, familiar accent. "Get the hell back! It's not for you to eat!" hissed an angry, short goblin. "Looks like ya be having a visita." Vonzahn called into the tent. Rushing out, she saw a goblin perhaps only a few years older than herself, with a brighter shade of green to his skin, long shaggy black hair and yellow eyes. Pushing back flying goggles, he looked around. "I'm looking for a miss... Ah..." the goblin checked his hand which had a smudged name written on it.

"Mixy!" called the female as she rushed towards him. "I'm the only goblin in Sen'jin..." she added in a gasping voice as she reached him. He stared at her for a few moments, noticing how desperate she was, and then turned to glare at the trolls that seemed to swarm his mount.

"It's not mine, so don't even think about touching it!" he warned them. "Freakin' fortune to replace one." Sighing and placing a hand on his frustrated forehead, he stared at the young girl before him. "How old are ya darling?" he asked. "Sixteen." She said, holding her hands together in nervousness. "Damn... Okay, listen kid, I thought you'd be older. Who's been takin' care of you?" he asked.

"Me." Replied the gruff voice of Vonzahn. The small creature seemed taken aback by how tall and threatening the troll was, but said nothing. "Kay... So listen, both of ya... I don't know who made it out of Kezan. I've been moving place to place for some time in different places and working with few other goblins. I heard back from one the other day, says a shipment of goblins made it to Orgrimmar, but doesn't look like many are staying there. No clue where all these goblins are going, but it ain't permanent.

"So here's my proposal, kid. I know my family wasn't on that island. No way, no how. Only got my sister, and trust me there's no reason she'd be in Kezan. But I promised Lea I'd take you to Orgrimmar and help you find your parents. But if we're going," he shot a glare to the trolls who stared at his mount with hostility, or perhaps hunger. "Then we go now."

Her heart seemed to flip over in her chest; was she really going to find her parents, and so soon?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** _ **Hey everyone! This is the last chapter from where I left off writing. I'm not sure when I'll be able to officially start writing this fanfiction again, but I'm certainly hoping to finish this particular one very soon. Hopefully the writing will have improved! It's been years since I started this fanfiction and I believe I've grown a lot. I'm excited to start again! See you soon!**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

She wanted more time, if that sounded strange. She'd told the other goblin, his name Ryney, that she would only need some time to pack, but now she realized it would also be time to say goodbye to Vonzahn. She'd rushed passed him, ignoring his glare, and gone straight to the tent to pack. There'd be no time for compromises; Ryney was right. The reason he wanted to leave so soon was not because of the hungry trolls that seemed to want to place his borrowed gryphon over a roasting fire, but rather because the goblins seemed to be moving from Orgrimmar and fast.

Packing up her items in her bag as fast as she could, she looked over Taffy as the orange cat stared at her with questioning eyes. "I know baby... I don't wanna leave our boy either... But what choice do we have?" Mixy could feel the tears push up into her eyes, but she tried her best to hold them back.

"So ya be leaving?" asked a friendly voice. Turning, she saw Zan standing in the doorway of the tent. Entering, he sat on his bed from across the room. Nodding, she turned back to her bag. "I don' tink Vonny will be very happy." She could hear the smile and sadness in his voice; he'd also taken a liking to Mixy's nickname for his brother.

"W-why do you say that?" she couldn't hide the trembling in her voice. "Now don' be tellin' me ya don' know de ansa ta dat." The troll laughed. Turning to look at him, her eyes filled with tears, she shook her head. "I don't think that's it... I don't think he likes me very much. Even if he did, what troll would want a goblin?" There seemed to be something in the older troll's eyes that held some wisdom. "Ya neva know who ya gonna fall fo'. I like ta tink you'll be der for me lil brotha."

"You make it sound like you're not going to come home from your trip." She smiled, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She'd noticed that he often referred to himself in such a manner, and his next reaction only confirmed it. Putting a hand to the back of his head and sighing, the troll cast his gaze down to the floor. "Listen' lil goblin. I won' be coming back."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I... I can' tell ya. I just know. So, I need Vonzahn ta go wit ya. He'll never acknowledge me as family, but he know I always be lookin' out fo' him." Molted eyes gazing back at her, he saw Mixy's shocked expression and her bat ears hanging low. "Don' give me dat..." he sighed sadly. While she hadn't known the troll for that long, she'd grown to like Zan; he was by far the nicest troll in the village and seemed to be the smartest as well. She would have never wished ill upon him that was for sure.

"Listen, don' be tellin' him what I told ya." He warned her. "I don' know if he'd even care, but I can't be havin' him stop me." Standing up, he stretched out his back and stood tall. "And don' ya be worrying eitha. I be fine, no matta what."

At that moment, before the shocked warlock could even say anything, the tent flap opened and a furious face met hers. "Ya be ready?" he asked. Shaking her head, he seemed not to notice the tone in the room. "Good, we be going now." She opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but the troll turned to look at his older brother. "Good luck on ya journey. I be leaving fo' me own." Grabbing bags and throwing them outside, without any care, the troll went to grab his own items. Mixy and Zan shared a look, only Zan smiled while Mixy stayed breathless. Had Vonzahn always intended to go with her?

Mixy had rushed Zan into a hug, certain she'd never see the other troll again. Vonzahn had merely glared, but helped the small girl onto the gryphon's back. With only two goblins and a troll, it did not seem to burden the creature quite as much as Ryney had worried. As they took off into flight, Ryney pulling the goggles over his eyes, he turned back to yell at the duo.

"We should arrive in about an hour or so! Hold on tight; friggin' thing's fast!" Mixy, who was in the middle, held on as best she could, but felt her heart scream as the troll's long arms wrapped around her waste. She found it to be the only thing distracting her from the fear of what they were about to do.

Within little more than an hour, the trio landed outside of Orgrimmar. The guards gave suspicious glances to Ryney, who merely told them it was a gift from another's spoil. They walked through the large gates and Mixy felt her heart pound at the sight of countless goblins, all moving quickly about their business. Mixy wasted no time; ignoring the two she tried to grab one's attention. "Excuse me! Hey you! Please wait!"

Eventually, her small voice was heard by a goblin with long blonde hair who stared at her. "Hey, hey darling, what's the problem?" She stopped to pause and think of something clever. "I-I just got in. I'm looking for my parents they were in Kezan." Tears began to well up in her eyes and this time she allowed them to freely fall.

The male goblin seemed slightly taken aback and held up his hands as though to stop her. "Woah, woah doll face, don't cry now. Let's go check the books." Still sniffling, she looked towards the ground and nodded. He led her through the crowd of disorganized goblins.

Two goblins seemed to be scribbling in books bound in leather. "Excuse us." The blonde asked. "We're looking for a... What's your name doll?" he asked her. "Fazzlespark. The name is Fazzlespark." she managed to sniffle. The two nodded and began to flip through the many pages. It took some time, enough for Ryney and Vonzahn to catch up. The troll glared at the new blonde goblin, but was ignored as the four waited to hear the answer.

"Uh..." the one looked towards his partner. A frown formed on the goblin's face as he looked up to face Mixy. "Miss... All of the Fazzlesparks have been declared dead. There were only three right? None of them made it off." Her eyes widened in despair as she stared at them. "N-no..." she breathed. "A-are you sure?"

But the goblins had gone back to other business. Her heart felt as though it'd been shattered into a thousand pieces as she remembered the last time she'd seen her parents; their retreating figures as they ran to secure safety for their family. And yet, only she'd made it out alive, although the records said otherwise. Tears began to fall as she wrapped her arms around herself. At that moment, she wished the records had been right and that she'd perished on the island as well.

Vonzahn growled at the new goblin to scram and picked up Mixy in his arms, leading Ryney back out of the crowd. Once they were safe within the private shadows of Orgrimmar, he sat down with her in his lap. Ryney kept his distance, his gryphon beginning to grow restless from being in such a foreign place, and waited.

Taffy had managed to crawl into her master's arms, Mixy now knowing it was her last living family member. Sobbing uncontrollably, she cried into her cat's orange fur as the troll kept his hold on her firm. His molted eyes flashed at anyone who glanced twice at them and refused to leave her alone. It wouldn't be for another few hours that Mixy had managed to calm herself enough to wriggle free of his hold.

He watched her carefully as she dusted off her dress and fixed her long hair into a messy bun. Finally, her blue eyes looked up to meet him and Ryney, who'd walked over at her revival. Sighing, her voice still quivering, she looked up to meet the pair with a saddened smile. "Thank you, for everything. Both of you. But now that I know the truth I... I gotta move on." What other choice did the small goblin have? She didn't have a soul left to her, other than Taffy. She would need to make her way elsewhere, even if it was on her own.

"Listen, kid," the goblin seemed nervous as he approached her. "My wife would kill me for leaving a kid like you all by yourself. If you want, you can come stay with us." Shaking her head, strands of loose hair falling onto her jade face, she replied, "No thank you. I could never impose on a couple." Ryney looked worried but nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He sighed as he hopped on the lent gryphon and flew off right then and there, a feeling of relief washing over him.

Vonzahn, on the other hand, remained standing. "Where ya go now?" he asked her. Refusing to meet his gaze, she turned her attention back to the group of goblins that had since thinned. "Away. Maybe I'll find a caravan there. With them." She felt her voice tremble as she stared at them, knowing that there were none she was familiar with.

"By yaself?"

"I won't... I won't be by myself. I have Taffy and I can conjure Honey whenever I want."

"A demon an a cat? An I'm supposed ta jus' let ya go like that?" She looked up at him, her tears gracefully falling down her olive skin. "What am I supposed to do? Who else do I have?" His hands enclosed around her shoulders and he pulled her close to his face. "Ya have me! Don' ya get dat?" he hissed, his bright eyes ablaze with vivacity. "Vonzahn..." she whispered, saying his full name for the first time. "Y-you don't have a reason to follow me around anymore sweetie. You can go. Stay here and do what ya gotta do."

Vonzahn hissed and pulled away, running his hand through his blazing mohawk. She turned to grab her items when a warm hand grabbed hers gently. "Please. Don' be leavin' like dis. We come too far for it ta end like dis." Turning to stare at him, she saw his face lined with a look of discomfort and worry.

Afraid to ask the question, she still found herself speaking against her will. "Why do you want to follow me?" The troll pulled her swiftly into an embrace, hiding her face in his chest. "Ya know why. I not be leavin' ya alone. I not be givin' up my dream eida. I will serve da Horde, an I will also serve ya."


End file.
